Secrets
by SpencerReidsTrueLove
Summary: When Derek Morgan enters Spencer Reid's secret world, will the two men look at each other the same way ever again? Slash. MXR. smut!
1. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer - I don't own Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid, or Derek Morgan. Unfortunately.

A/N- this is just something I did real quick to take my mind off of my current story for a moment. I hope you like it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

It was my little secret. My getaway from the weight of my intelligence. Everyone in my life expected me to be naïve, which I'll admit I was. They expected sweet, innocent, Dr. Reid. It was a relief to have something that was mine. Something no one else knew about. It wasn't anything anyone would have ever expected from me. In fact, if they had known, they would have probably made fun of me. The music was loud, the way I like it. Strobe lights flashed. Black lights covered the walls. Bodies moved, sweating and unaware, all around me. I moved. My body shook, girated, moved with the beat of the bass. My hair was sticking to my head, sweat dripping off my nose. I could feel someone's body press against my back. In a normal setting this would have made me uncomfortable. I would have felt awkward. Here, though, this was normal. I could feel a woman's chest pressed to me. There was a man in front of me, moving closer, his legs wrapping between mine, dancing to the music.

It was a rave. My secret weekend life. Dancing in a group where I was completely anonymous. There was no need to worry about who was who or what was what. It didn't matter. Everyone just had a good time. Some people took ecstasy. Other people smoked marijuana. I drank. An alcohol cloud always helped loosen me up. Another one of my secrets, one no one who knew so much as my name would ever know, I was bisexual. I could appreciate the female body, enjoyed the woman's treat. But I liked men too. Something about a strong, muscle bound man, arms wrapped around me, just made me feel safe. It was probably because of my father-issues. I didn't care. I lived the way I enjoyed my life.

I never could have imagined telling any of my teammates about my secret world. There was something about it being my own personal secret that made me enjoy it that much more. They would never understand it. I knew that. I felt lips brush my ear, nibbling slightly. I arched my neck in response. I dipped my body down the man's, grinding on him. His hands slid down my sharp angles. I closed my eyes, feeling the beat of the music thumping in my chest. I pulled myself out of the crowd, become over heated, and made my way outside. The freezing night air felt amazing against my skin. Crowds of bodies swarmed the building, flooding in and out. People were flashing "x's" marked on their hands to prove they had paid. I leaned against the wall of the building, taking breaths of cold into my lungs. It was sharp, but not painful.

The man that I had been dancing with approached me. In the moonlight I could better see what he looked like. He wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't gorgeous. He did have the one thing that always drew me in, he was toned. I blamed that on one man. But that was a different story.

"You've got nice moves, how about you and me sneak away?" I considered it for a minute before deciding I could do better.

"No, I'm okay, just here to have a little fun." He moved closer to me, pressing me hard against the wall.

"I'm here to have a lot of fun, you know you want to." I pressed my palms to his chest, pushing back.

"I said no." I tried to push past him, but he was decidedly stronger than me. He held me pinned to the wall.

"I don't like to be told no." He started kissing down my neck, biting here and there. I lifted my leg, kneeing him in the groin, and went back inside. Sometimes people just didn't get it. I let myself melt into the crowd, moving with the beat once more.

A little while later, the creep from before found me on the dance floor. He grabbed me tight from behind. He held me so close, I could feel his erection on my backside. My heart started racing, panic setting in.

"I told you, I don't like to be told no." He held me with one hand, and pulled my pants down slightly with the other, just enough to give him access. There was too much noise for me to scream. There were too many people, too close together for anyone to realize I needed help. I tried to struggle, but couldn't, as he penetrated me, causing me to scream out. Tears flooded my eyes. What was once my sanctuary was now becoming hell. Suddenly, I felt myself fall forward as my attacker hit the ground. Next I felt two large hands lifting me off of the ground. When I turned around to see who my savior was, my heart stopped beating. The tall, dark skinned, god standing in front of me of was none other than my partner at the B.A.U., Derek Morgan.

"Reid?" He asked, a look of shock and horror across his face. I moved quick to fix my pants.

"M-Morgan, I - I uh..."

"Come with me _now_." We went outside and sat on the hood of my car.

"Thanks, for that." I couldn't look him in the eye. Not only had he just witnessed me getting violated in a horrible way, but I didn't want him to notice the glitter that covered my skin.

"Okay, I have a list of questions about ten feet long."

"What's the first one?" I was fiddling with the cuff of my pants.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, still not looking up.

"I'm alright, thanks to you. How is it even when we aren't at work you find a way to save me."

"I'm the one asking the questions."

"Right, go ahead."

"What are you doing here?" I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my head.

"Uh...dancing...?"

"I thought you hated stuff like this. Getting you into a club is like pulling teeth."

"This is different. What are you doing here? It doesn't really seem like something you'd do either."

"A friend drug me along. You're right, it's not my thing." I laughed. We were both pretty out of place. Two F.B.I. agents, in the middle of the night, at a rave.

"Look, this is kind of my...release. It's how I get the haunting images out of my head. Can I go back in and we talk about this another time?" This time he laughed.

"Only if you stick close to me. I don't know where that guy went." I leaned against his arm.

"It's a deal." He ruffled his fingers through my tangled hair before jumping up and escorting me back into the music. It was hard for me to let loose dancing, knowing that Morgan was watching me. I moved stiffly, unable to be carefree. I felt him pressed hard to my back.

"I saw you earlier, why aren't you dancing like that?" I turned my neck to face him. The glitter was sparkling in the lights. I was suddenly very aware of the rippling muscles that made up his body. I have to confess, he was the reason for my fetish with strong men. For years I had followed him with my eyes, ever silent. His body mystified me, taking my focus from everything around me. Of course, I never would speak on it.

"Because before I wasn't being watched." He flashed his trademark 'Morgan smile'.

"Pretend I'm not here."

"I can't, you _are_ here." One of the downfalls of being a genius, I wasn't so great with the 'pretending' game. It was hard enough to pretend like I didn't have feelings for the very man pressed to my back.

"If I dance with you will it help?" He started shaking his hips, grinding against my back. I had to bite my lip to suppress a groan.

"M-maybe." I stuttered. He took my hands in his, forcing me to move with him. I rolled my head back, closing my eyes, and allowing the music to take me away. He spun me around, so that we were facing each other. One leg moved in between mine. I grinded against it, trying to forget that it was Morgan's leg, because when I did I could feel that need growing inside of me that I knew would never be filled. One of his hands slid into my hair, grasping the long locks and pulling gently. I let my head tug back, enjoying the sensation. His lips were next to my ear, I could feel his breath, blowing wisps of air into it, sending shivers down my spine. His free hand moved around my waist, holding me tight to him. He pressed his leg against my groin. I wished immediately that it hadn't happened. I tried to roll my hips backwards, but I was too late. My body was betraying me. I could tell by the sudden change of expression on Morgan's face that he had felt the thing I had been trying so hard to hide.

"Is that because of me?" There was a smile in his voice as he whispered those words into my ear. I didn't know what to say or do. My face burned, fire spreading to show my embarrassment.

"N-no, I just...uh..."

"You know you can't lie to a profiler." I buried my face in his chest. "It's okay, Reid. I'm glad I can do _that_ to you." My head snapped up. Had he just admitted to liking me? Or was I reading too far into it.

"Yeah..." His tongue flicked out over my ear. My whole body shook.

"You want me?" His voice was slightly sadistic.

"Y-yeah..." I couldn't believe I was saying it. I couldn't believe I was here in this moment with him.

"Now?" My eyes widened.

"N-now?"

"You heard me."

"B-but..." He didn't give me the chance to protest. In a flash he had undone his pants and moved to mine. He pulled me up, lifting my feet from the ground. In a quick, fluid moment, he shoved deep inside of me, causing me to cry out. "Morgan!" I shifted myself up his body, holding tight around his neck. Using his hands, he moved my hips up and down. I sped up our rhythm, rolling my hips, pulling him in and out of me, ramming into my sweet spot repeatedly. I clawed at his back as my eyes rolled back in my head. I was on another planet, unable to process what was happening. "Morgan...I'm gonna cum..." I groaned, arching my back.

"Wait..." He wanted us to climax together. I tried my best to hold it in, not sure how long I would last. He went faster, hammering into me harder.

"I - I can't..." but just as I said it, he exploded with me. I clung tightly to him as I my vision blurred and my world spun around. Morgan was panting heavily, and so was I.

"Not bad, kid." He whispered into my ear.

"Morgan..."

"Shhh. Don't ruin it. This is the least you've talked in the whole time I've known you." We both laughed. I was in heaven, and I agreed, I didn't want to ruin it with words. I leaned up and wrapped him in a heated kiss. I knew that the next day we would probably act like nothing ever happened, but at that moment in time, all that mattered was him inside of me.

"By the way, the glitter suits you, _pretty boy_."


	2. Awkward Silences

A/N – sorry it took so long, I keep going back and forth between my two stories, unable to decide which one I want to work on at any given moment. Hopefully the next update will be faster! Thanks to all of my readers, and special thanks to reviewers! I really do listen to what you guys suggest, so throw me some suggestions! Still deciding how long I want to take this one, but it will probably be just one or two more chapters. Thanks again for reading! Please enjoy!

Chapter 2

We danced and fooled around in the anonymity of the crowd and lights. His soft caress across my skin was intoxicating. I couldn't believe the he had entered my secret world so _easily_. I couldn't believe that my fantasies were coming to life right before my eyes. I couldn't believe...any of it. What surprised me more than anything was the apparent jealousy in his actions. In a typical rave night I would dance with at least ten people. Usually a lot more. This night, however, any time someone so much as brushed against me the wrong way, he would curl me closer to his body, wrapping me in a rough kiss that would take my breath away. I wasn't sure what was happening. Derek Morgan was _not_ gay. Nor was he bisexual. At least...not that anyone knew of. He was DEREK MORGAN! He was a beast of a man, able to take out any foe, run faster than anyone I had ever seen. I've seen him leap through the air and pounce on his prey like a lion in the savannah. Yet here we were, the fierce lion, and I was the sheepish antelope, his prey. And oh boy, he was devouring me. Body and soul. I was sure that the feelings coursing through my veins weren't mutual, but I was loving it at the moment. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking. I desperately wanted to understand his thoughts. At the same time I didn't. I didn't want to hear him say, 'I'm just having some fun'.

We were both sweating head to toe, and the heat was causing me to get dizzy. I tried to pull myself into reality, but it wasn't working. I felt myself swooning forward, hitting his chest.

"Whoa, you alright?" I shook my head weakly.

"Just...need some...air." He lifted me up and lead me outside. Once again we sat on the hood of my car.

"You having fun?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I am, are you?" I leaned on his arm, the cold air slapping me awake. I was suddenly a lot more aware of what was happening.

"Surprisingly, yes, I guess it's because I'm with you." My heart skipped a beat. Then I had to bring myself back to Earth. It's just because he knows me. But then...what we had done, on the dance floor, what was that? Then again, Morgan was well known for casual sex that didn't mean anything. I was so confused, and so bad at this kind of thing, that I had no clue what I should think. Morgan looked down at his watch.

"What time is it?"

"Almost five." Five in the morning. It felt like we had only been there for a few minutes. I didn't realize it had actually been a few hours.

"I should probably go. It's early." His expression changed. He looked almost disappointed.

"Uh, I rode with my friends, do you think you could give me a ride home?" I held out my keys.

"Only if you drive." There went that prize winning grin of his.

"Sounds good."

As he cranked the car, he looked over at me.

"Hey, you hungry?" I shrugged. I could eat. Especially if it meant more time with him.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know...Waffle House is open."

"Mmm, waffles sound good."

We pulled into the crowded parking lot. I realized I was still covered in glitter and paint. I hoped that Morgan wouldn't be embarrassed by me. He held the door open, allowing me to pick the table. I slumped into a booth that was tucked away in the corner. Our waitress came up, flashing a bright smile.

"How are you gentlemen doing tonight? It looks like you've been out."

"We're good. Yeah, we went to a party."

"I'm jealous, I never get to do anything, I work through the good hours. Well, do you know what I can get for you?" We ordered our food. I got two chocolate chip waffles and he got the All Star. It came with grits, a waffle, toast, eggs, and bacon. It was kind of sexy that he could eat that much.

"Hungry?" I asked as the waitress left to call in the order.

"Always." He flashed a smile. That was when the light hit him just right. That was when I noticed my glitter covering his skin. He was shimmering. It was...indescribable. "What?" He had noticed I was staring. I shook my head.

"Nothing."

"Come on, what is it?"

"It's just...well, I was thinking that the glitter really suits _you_ as well." He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I lifted my hand to his face, wiping a few specs onto my fingers to show him.

"Close contact. Glitter spreads." He laughed.

"I can only imagine how we look to everyone."

"That's why I chose a corner booth." Not long after, our food arrived, his taking up most of the table. "You know waffles have been around for centuries. Ancient Greeks used to cook very flat cakes between two hot plates. They called them obleios." Another one of those odd things that most people didn't know. It was how I always filled awkward silences. Hiding behind my intelligence.

"You never get tired of it, do you, pretty boy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing everything."

"On the contrary, I don't know everything, I learn something new everyday."

"I believe that, I really do." I was loving every moment we spent together. I was disappointed when we were finished eating. He picked up the check and headed for the register.

"No, I've got it." I insisted.

"Hey, it's cool. I don't mind." He brushed some crumbs from my face with his thumb, causing me to stop in my tracks. I couldn't think, much less argue. It pissed me off that he held so much control over me with such a simple gesture. The car ride was silent. He waited before getting out at his house.

"If you wanted to come in and have a cup of coffee before you drive home, that would be cool." I tried to read his body language. For someone who did it for a living, I wasn't doing a very good job.

"That would be nice, I'm pretty wiped."

"Come on." He fished out his keys and unlocked the door. As soon as we were through the door, I practically collapsed on his couch. I am a man who loves my sleep, and I was exhausted. I could hear him moving things around in the kitchen, but didn't have the strength to offer help.

"Feel free to watch TV or something." I shook my head.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." The sizzling I heard next told me the coffee was brewing. I sniffed the air, excited about the prospect of my favorite drink. He walked back in and sat next to me.

"It'll be ready soon."

"I appreciate it." There was a moment's silence. In typical Spencer Reid fashion, I had to fill the air with something. "Did you know that coffee is the second most traded commodity in the world, next to oil? And drinking just one cup that has brewed for twenty minutes provides the body with three-hundred phytochemicals, which act as antioxidants and can stay in your system for up to a month." He was staring blankly at me, like he usually did when I ran my mouth. "Sorry..." He started laughing.

"It's okay, I'm just amazed that even this late...or early...you can still talk like that."

"I really can't help it. I think of things, then I say them. It's kind of second nature."

"It's cute." I cleared my throat. Cute. Did he think I was cute? Like a guy thinks a girl is cute? Or was it more like how a puppy is cute.

"You're blushing." I rubbed my cheeks with my palms.

"I'm tired."

"That's all?" He moved closer to me. I nodded.

"Smells like the coffee is ready, I'll go get us some." I jumped up. This was the difference in the Spencer that went to raves and partied, and the Spencer that worked for the F.B.I. I was confident in myself, not a care in the world, when I was dancing under the shade of the lights and sweating bodies. But here, sitting in Morgan's house, him...sort of flirting with me, I was the exact opposite. I felt awkward, unsure of myself. Not uncomfortable, I enjoyed him being close to me, but I had no confidence in myself.

"You don't have to, I'll get it."

"No, no, I'll do it. Stay." I took off to the kitchen, searching the cabinets for cups. I grabbed two mugs, poured the drinks, and grabbed the sugar, crème, and two spoons. "I wasn't sure how you liked it. I like a lot of sugar in mine." I said as I set everything down, nervously dumping sugar and crème into my cup and stirring the mixture. He used a little of each. I noted it in my mind so that I could just make it the next time it was necessary. After a few sips I set the cup back down, curling my legs underneath my body. I was fully exhausted, my world still spinning from the events of the night. It was all I could do to keep my mind on the conversation as I slipped in and out. I felt my eyes betraying me, as they grew heavier and heavier, closing. Sounds around me were fading. I fought to stay awake, but it wasn't working. I could feel something moving above me, and then I felt warmth covering my entire body.


	3. Confirmation

A/N – well, it's finished. To be honest I thought it would only be one chapter, but hey! I liked it and kinda just kept going. I **heart** Reid and Morgan so very very much. Read and review! I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3

I woke up alone on the couch hours later. The room was dark, but I could see daylight peeping through the blinds. I knew it had to be late in the day, considering I hadn't gone to sleep until around nine. I got up from the couch, unsure of where Morgan was, or if he was awake yet. I tried to process everything that had happened. Had Morgan really made love...had sex...with me in public last night? I was in his living room, so it had to have been real. Where did I stand now? How would I be able to face him every day at work, knowing the forbidden fruits, if I was denied ever getting to taste them again. I crept down the hallway, trying to discern which door would be his bedroom door. I noticed that one of them was cracked open, and upon nudging it with my foot I found it to be the bathroom. That left one small door, which I was positive was a closet, and one larger door on the opposite side of the hall. I reached for the doorknob, but didn't turn it, too nervous. I took a deep breath before finally resolving to open the door. I wasn't prepared for the image of perfection I found on the other side. He was sprawled across his bed, wearing only a pair of briefs. I walked slowly up to the side of his bed, resisting the urge to run my fingers across his toned skin. Suddenly, he moved, slowly blinking to life.

"Reid?"

"H-hey, Morgan, I was just coming to wake you up and say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Y-yeah, it's two in the afternoon, and I need to take a shower." He sat up in the bed.

"I have a shower." Was he asking me to stay?

"Do you...not _want_ me to go?"

"Well, I thought I made my feelings pretty clear last night. I don't do that with just _any_ guy." My heart was racing a thousand miles a minute.

"I just...I guess..." I had to clear my throat while I tried to situate my thoughts. "I..."

"Wow, you guys really do think I'm a slut." His words sent a shock right through me.

"No, Morgan...it's just..."

"Yeah, I get it. It's my own fault. I put myself out there. Look, call me crazy, but I felt like you wanted last night just as bad as me, so I figured, I don't know, maybe it could become a more...permanent thing." Okay, now I was certain I was dreaming. Was Morgan...confessing he had feelings for me?

"M-Morgan...I – uh...I do have...certain feelings...and..."

"I know. You always have. I could tell by your body language, the way you act when I walk in a room, the way you look at me when you don't think I'm looking. I'm telling you, I feel the same way. Don't make it complicated by over-thinking it, just let it be what it is."

"And...what is it?"

"Damn it, Reid, do I have to spell it out to you? I want you to be mine, and only mine." My heart actually stopped beating. The man that I had obsessed over, fantasized about, was now asking me to...be his boyfriend... "Are you going to say anything?"

"I – uh – yes..."

"That's good enough for me." He pulled me into a kiss, laying back across his bed. I climbed on top of him, running my hands across what was now _my_ territory. His tongue invaded my mouth, allowing me to taste ever inch of his wet cavern. His hands followed the curves of my body, sliding down my hips and over my butt. I broke away from his lips, sliding down his body. He'd had his way with me the night before, now it was my turn to show him what I could do. I kissed a trail down his chest and abdomen to the elastic of his briefs. I took the fabric between my teeth and slid them around his ankles, revealing his growing hunger. I teased the underside of his erection with my tongue, wrapping my hand around the base. I swiveled circles around the tip. His nails dug into the bed as he made small groans of pleasure. After a while of teasing, I took him fully into my mouth, taking him back as far as I could. One of my better attributes in the bed was that I gave a mean blow job. I skillfully worked my tongue, mouth, and hand, twisting and pumping just right, causing Morgan to writhe and groan beneath me. His hand found its way into my brown locks, twisting them into his fingers as he screamed out, an explosion of cum releasing into my throat.

"Reid!" He huffed as I crawled up him, licking my lips seductively.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you."

"Where did you learn...you know what, never mind, I don't wanna know. I will say that you should have told me _that_ was what you wanted to do, because I can guarantee you, I wouldn't have protested." I laughed, kissing the lips of someone I could now call _my man_.


End file.
